Loopholes
by Halfling Rogue
Summary: A strange fic, that could pass for a shortfic and/or a challenge fic. If anyone wants to write an ending, let me know!


Author's Note: This is based on what I've read about Zelas and Xellos and the Mazoku hierarchy on various websites. Information is pretty rare, so I'm assuming most of this, including the theory that all Mazokus can feel emotions, but that they become numb to them at a very young age. As well as the theory that higher ranking Mazoku can feel emotions more often and acutely than others, but those emotions must be very strong and/or unique. Also, Yuuan is a sort of sub-commander, and my original character. 'Yuuan' means dark and/or secluded. Now on with the fic.

****

Loopholes

  
The room was dim and quiet, shadows filling the air and almost clinging to the ancient, strong stone walls. A thin haze permeated the atmosphere, providing even more obscurity where there had been much to begin with. The walls and floor were stark with few adornments; those that did exist were built for function rather than convenience, but were nevertheless shadowed in dark colours such as wine red and smoke black. The floor was smooth but bare stone, almost freezing to the touch and sure to loudly proclaim any footsteps. Various hushed whispers and rustles in the corners served to enhance a feeling of unease rather than diminish it.   
  
Centered and near to the back of the ominous yet functional room, a shallow dias bore a simple throne, little more than an intricately carved chair. Face hidden by the shadows and smoky haze, only auburn hair and the glow of a cigarette stub showing to those even a few feet away, a feminine figure sat in the seat, her legs crossed modestly but ineffectually due to the extreme shortness of her skirt. One arm was draped casually across one chair arm, silver and gold bangles clinking softly just above her lap. The other ran the length of the furniture's twin support, long but wickedly sharp-looking nails tapping the twisted blackwood idly.  
  
On the twentieth consecutive tap, the muffled quiet was broken by the loud and shrill scraping of stone on stone. Eighty feet or so from the throne, two servants scurried to grasp the large and heavy brass door-rings, muscles straining to complete the opening of the enormous main doors. They had barely done so when a sole figure strode purposefully into the room, heavy cloak flowing softly behind him, and stopped just short of the dias, dropping to one knee and clenching his right fist over his left breast in a gesture of deference and loyalty.  
  
The BeastMaster regarded the man in front of her critically. He was swift and silent today. None of his usual (though falsified) chatter or closed smiles, no easy air about him or the feeling that he was just 'hanging out'. No, today he was rigid, deathly serious and deferent, and almost seemed to be eager to leave. She noted this and his tense stance with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Zelas glared mildly at her chief general/dark priest, garnet eyes unreadable. He remained in the selfsame position, his own amethyst eyes focused stubbornly on the featureless stone floor.  
  
"Rise, Xellos." Informality was ineffectual when dealing with a situation like this. "Tell me, how is the situation in Akikage?"  
  
Xellos rose from his rather uncomfortable position; his eyes remained focused on the floor, she remarked with a slight tinge of what might have been amusement.  
  
"Well. The rebels were defeated with no traces. Trip-ward runes have been placed subtly around the area should a similar occasion reoccur."  
  
Zelas rested her fingertips together thoughtfully then gazed steadily over them at the trickster priest. "Were defeated. That report seems to be missing an 'easily'," she interrupted calmly. Xellos flinched visibly.  
  
"There were . . . situational complications."  
  
The corner of her mouth twitched slightly. "Indeed." She uncrossed her legs but pressed her knees tightly together, depriving any ambitious male of an advantageous view, and lazily raised one hand to examine her brightly tinted nails. "Complications indeed. Yuuan mentioned that you were in unfamiliar territory with unfamiliar enemies in unfamiliar circumstances." She lowered her hand, and all traces of nonchalence vanished from the gemstone-hard eyes. She leaned forwards slightly in the throne, crossing her arms loosely and resting them on her knees for support, the casual position belying the danger in her gaze.  
  
"He also mentioned that you appeared to be distracted. Uncharacteristically so."  
  
Xellos swallowed audibly. Zelas continued on as if she hadn't heard him, her voice taking on an almost lilting tone, though her eyes remained hard as diamonds.  
  
"As you well know, a distracted general would be of concern to me, considering that he can neither fight nor lead when his mind is focused on something else." She leaned forward a fraction of an inch more. It felt like a yard.  
  
"You would not prove to be of concern to me, would you, Xellos?"  
  
His eyes moved, if only to dart to the side. His voice was rough around the edges when he replied, "I live by your command."  
  
"That does not answer my question."  
  
" . . . "  
  
Zelas mercifully settled against the back of the chair once more, thoughtfully tapping her nails on her chin. There was a moment of tense silence; even the rustles in the shadows had stilled.  
  
"It must be a very large problem indeed, to so emcompass the 'Dark Priest'."  
  
" . . . "  
  
"I've heard she's very beautiful."  
  
" . . . " Xellos was almost visibly sweating now, his eyes still refusing to raise and meet the accusing glare of his master.  
  
"I've also heard that she's very violent. That she seems addicted to tea." And here she leaned forwards once more.  
  
"And that she's a Ryuuzoku."  
  
" . . . " For the first time in his life, Xellos wanted to teleport away from his pseudo-commander. In his mind, he spent the uncomfortable pause thinking up creative curses to throw at the golden dragon for putting him in this situation.  
  
"Nothing to say, have you? Hn." She leaned back again. Her eyes regained their lazy half-lidded look. She removed a bangle from one wrist and leisurely spun it around one finger, watching it gleam and spin in the low light. Her voice sounded abruptly, causing all present to jump; she didn't take her eyes from the bracelet.  
  
"Tell me Xellos, do you feel ashamed? Guilty? Disloyal? Loathing? Incompetant?" She seized the spinning ring suddenly, continuing to stare at it as if entranced. "Do you feel at all?"  
  
Xellos, expecting her to add a "you should" instead of her last statement, was startled into looking up at her. She gazed back at him coldly, garnet eyes—as always—unreadable even to him. He paused a moment, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good." She set down the bangle without moving her eyes. "What do you feel?"  
  
Once again, Xellos paused. He wasn't sure he liked where this seemed to be heading.  
  
"I feel . . . disloyal, yes. Incompetant." His eyes grew troubled and unfocused as he thought. "But . . . I also feel . . . confused. Desirable. Almost like I'm—"  
  
"Obsessed?" Zelas smirked as he stared at her. "Or perhaps possessed."  
  
He nodded uncertainly. "Hai."  
  
Zelas snorted and looked to one side of the room, gazing with great interest at nothing in particular. "Then I suppose you must go to her."  
  
She nearly lost her composure when his' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "W-what?"  
  
Zelas counted to ten, checked again to make sure she had a straight face, then turned back to Xellos with a slightly irritated expression. "What I said. Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
He looked more than a little taken aback, despite Zelas' annoyed look. "B-but she's—"  
  
"A Ryuuzoku? A Golden Dragon? A Priestess of Cephied? I already said I knew that, Xellos."  
  
Xellos blinked. "Then why-?"  
  
She sent him an exasperated look. "I can hardly have my main general unable to command _or_ carry out his duties. It would take a great deal of unwanted searching, training, and the such to find one to replace you." She paused a moment to pick up a slender glass of wine from the floor next to the ornate chair. She took a sip, swirling the blood liquid around in the bowl, then continued as if she had never stopped. "As for the Ryuuzoku, being one of the last of her race, she may become vengeful. It would be in our best interest to have someone in an ideal position to keep an eye on her." A slight smirk appeared. "And it would appear the both of you have things to discuss."  
  
Xellos was struck dumb. He stood in confused silence for a moment before understanding finally crept into his violet eyes. He bowed deeply and looked up at her with a wary expression. "If that is your request."  
  
"That is my order. Now go." Zelas smirked as he disappeared quickly, no doubt eager to begin his new 'assignment'.  
  
A faint noise sounded in the shadows. Zelas didn't move a fraction. "Something to say, Yuuan?"  
  
A slender man with jet hair and dark features stepped out from the haze and bowed deeply before rising. "Zelas-sama, if you would forgive my impertenance, but was that entirely wise . . . ?"  
  
Zelas threw back her head and actually _laughed_, ivory-glinting fangs showing and causing the sub-commander to jump in surprise, both at the sound and gesture. None had seen the BeastMaster laugh as such before.  
  
Zelas chuckled her way to a stop and peered slyly at Yuuan. "Yuuan, do you know how those two act around each other?"  
  
Yuuan looked puzzled. "I . . . have heard that they argue and fight often and can be . . . comical . . . at times," he replied carefully. Zelas smirked.  
  
"Very comical. Very amusing." She focused on something in the back of the room, still smiling somewhat.  
  
"Yuuan, do you know how old I am?"  
  
"Ah . . . old?"  
  
"Plays get very boring after a while."  
  
"Ah."

Extra Note: I would have preferred to use the second last phrase with "television" rather than "plays", but the "circumstances simply would not allow it". :p R & R please. ^.^


End file.
